Okaeri Itachi-kun
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Itachi yang sudah lepas dari edo tensei telah kembali ke tempat di mana dia berada seharusnya. Dan disana dia bertemu denga dua orang yang sangat dirindukannya.


Dislaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: K+

Genre: Family

Warning: OOC, typo bertebaran, dll

Summary: Itachi yang sudah lepas dari edo tensei telah kembali ke tempat di mana dia berada seharusnya. Dan disana dia bertemu denga dua orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Happy Reading

Don't like, don't read

**Okaeri Itachi-kun**

"Beritahu aku segel untuk menghentikan Edo Tensei No Jutsu."

Sriinngg.. sharingan diaktifkan, genjutsu Itachi bekerja pada mulai masuk pada jurus izanami milik Itachi.

"Ne.. Ushi.. Saru.. Tora.. Tatsu..I... EDOTENSEI NO JUTSU LEPAS."

Cahaya berwarna kehijauan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Itachi dan para edo tensei lainnya, membawa para roh kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya. Itachi dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya mulai mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Seluruhkebenaran... akankutunjukkan padamu."

"Kau tak perlu memaafkanku. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan aku akan selalu menyayangimu."

Roh Itachi mulai terlepas dari tubuhnya tepat di hadapan adiknya yang memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan nanar seolah tak ingin berpisah dengan sang kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

"Nii-san." Panggil Sasuke sebelu kakaknya benar-benar mengghilanh,

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Sampaikan salamku kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san."

Itachi hanya tersenyum tulus sebagai jawabannya. Senyum terakhir yang dapat diberikannya untuk sang adik tercinta sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dan kembali ke tempat di mana sehatusnya dia berada. Ya, tempat itu, tempat yang menjadi tempat tinngal Itachi setelah kematiannya. Tempat itu berwarna putih bersih, terlihat menyejukkan, namun menurut Itachi dia merasa sangat kosong dan hampa di tempat itu. Tempat yang sangat menyesakkan baginya.

"Terima kasih Nii-san."lirih Sasuke sambil menatap nanar kepergian kakaknya. Sungguh ia tak ingin kakaknya meninggalkannya lagi, namu apa daya Sasuke tak dapat berbuan apa-apa. Ia hanya dapat berdoa supaya kakaknya mendapat tempat yang layak di sisi-Nya.

Di tempat serba putih itulah ia kini berada sekarang. Lelaki tampan bersurai raven panjamg dan bermata onyx kini telah kembali ke tempatnya berada. Tetapi ada satu han yang menggal pikira si sulung Uchiha tersebut.

Itachi POV

"Aku dimaa? Perasaan apa ini? Ini memang tempat tinngalku setelah kematianku. Tapi kenapa sekatang aku tak merasa kosong dan hanpa lagi? Malah sebaliknya, aku marasa tenang dan nyaman. Apa ini yang namanya mati dengan tenang?"

Tap... Tap... Tap..

"Apa itu? Suara langkah kaki siapa itu?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi tak ada apa-apa disana, hanya warna putih yang kulihat dimana-mana.

Whuusss...

Kini aku merasakan angin lembut membelai wajahku dan menerbangkan helaian raven panjangku.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

" Suara langkah kaki itu lagi. Siapa pemilik suara itu sebenarnya?"

Aku kembali menjelajahkan iris onyxku ke segala penjuru hingga..

"Itachi-kun."

Deg

"Suara itu.. suara yang sangat kurindukan."

Aku menaleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan dugaan ku tepat.

End of Itachi POV

"Itachi-kun." Suara lembut itu kembali mengalun di udara. Pemuda bermata onyx pemilik nama itu pun membalikkan tubuhnyake arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya tersebut.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san?"

Dua sosok yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum kecil seraya merentangkan kedua tangganya seolah mengisyaratkan agar sang putra sulung menghampiri mereka. Mengerti dengan isyarat tersebut Itacchi mulai berjalan menghampiri kedua sosok yang merupakan kedua orang tuanya dan menghambur ke pelukan meraka.

"Hiks.. Okaa-san.. Otou-san.. gomen.. hiks." Lirih Itachi sesenggukan

"Ssshh.. sudahlah Itachi-kun masa lalu biarlah berlalu." Ujar Mikoto sambil menghapas air mata yang mengalir di pipi si putra sulung.

"Hn.. kau tetap putra kami yang hebat." Tambah Fugaku.

"Dan kau juga akan tetap menjadi malaikat kecil kami apapun yang terjadi." Ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Arigato Okaa-san.. Otuo-san." Balas Itachi.

"Oh iya." Ujar Mikoto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menghapus air mata di pipi putra sulungnya.

"Okaeri.. Itachi-kun." Ujar Mikoto dan Fugaku bersamaan.

"Tadaima.. Okaa-san, Otou-san." Balas Itachi sambil tersenyum.

**Owari**

**Omake**

"Oh iya.. Okaa-san, Otou-san." Panggil Itachi.

"Hm?" sahut Mikoto.

"Sasuke titip salam untuk kalian." Jawab Itachi.

"Benarkah itu Itachi-kun?" tanya Mikoto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya." Sahut Itachi dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Seperti apa Sasu-chan sekaran?" ujar Mikoto

" Dia saudah menjadi ninja yang hebat dan kuat." Jawab Iatachi.

"Wah.. Apa dia lebih kuat darimu Itachi-kun?" tanya Mikoto

"Ya, dia jauh lebih kuat dariku." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hai salam kenal... saya masih newbie di sini jadi saya mohon bantuan dari senpai-senpai sekalian. Ini fanfic saya pertama, jadi pasti masih banyak kesalahan dan mungkin kurang panjang, maka dari itu saya mohon kritik dan saran dari senpai-senpai sekalian.

Akhir kata..

.

.

.

Review please.


End file.
